2p AmeIta Fanfic
by CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: Luciano is having money issues so he gets a job as a entertainer at a local Italian brothel but when he meets a cute American can he finally find some sunshine in his life. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! P.S: A friend of mine is helping me out with this so half credit goes to them.


Luciano hated his job, but he owed a lot of people money and he wouldn't dare ask his older brother for help, so he was forced to do, in his opinion, one of the lowest jobs in the world. He was an "entertainer" in a local brothel.

Sometimes the customers that came in the brothel were either rude or just plain ignorant people that liked to always put their hands on him while he worked, that drove him crazy and was one of the reasons he hated this job.

Allen walked into the brothel and looks around for a second, when he realized what people came here for he instantly blushed and felt like running out the door.

"Why did my brother recommend me this place to me?" He thought to himself. "I'm not like these guys and besides…" Allen blushes at everything he sees around him. "They're strippers! I can't treat them like anyone else!" He calms down for and second and decides to sit at a table and just see the show because if he leaves his brother will never let him live it down.

It was that time of the night, it was time for Luciano's "show". Luciano waited for his cue before strutting out onto the stage dressed in a leather corset, a black miniskirt, and matching high heeled boots. Luciano grabbed the pole in the middle of the stage and twirled around it twice, shooting the audience a flirty smirk.

As the audience around him are admiring the show with horny looks, Allen just sits there, his face bright red from seeing the performer onstage, he gently sighs while noticing something about the performer. "Is it just me or is this place somewhere he'd rather not be?" He thinks this as his eyes never leave the redheaded man onstage.

Luciano looks over at Allen and locks eyes with him, Luciano couldn't help but feel a certain attraction to him. Quickly looking away Luciano finished his set then collected the money that some of the men had thrown onstage then he blew the crowd a kiss and walked offstage.

When the set was over Allen gets up out of his seat and goes to meet the brothel manager since he is a close friend of his older brother. While he talks with him he asks if he could get an autograph from one of the "entertainers" who worked for him. Allen waits patiently as the manager brought his top entertainer out to see him. "Allen my boy." He says with a smile. "Meet my star." The manager brings in the same person he just saw perform a few minutes ago.

Luciano wasn't to sure exactly why his manager had called him to come with him but when he was led over to the man he had saw during his set he really didn't mind. when he got over to him he smiled and introduced his self. "Ciao my name is Luciano Vargas it's nice to meet you~" He tries to keep up his flirty look so not to displease his boss or their potential regular.

Blushing at the sight of Luciano he introduces himself. "Hello my name is Allen Jones it's nice to meet you to." As he says this he gets a little bit nervous, he always got that way around people that seemed to shine brighter than he has ever seen. The manager tells Luciano that he can just be him around Allen because he doesn't really have interest in coming to the brothel and he usually only comes here to do his brother's dirty work. "Also…" he said to Luciano. "Between you and me, Allen is much to sensitive to be in a place like this."

Luciano smiles at Allen, "So Allen did you at least enjoy my set?" Luciano asks taking a seat beside him.

Allen blushes at the question and then answered. "Yes I did you're good at pole dancing." Allen smiles he just couldn't lie to people he always told the truth as much as he could.

"Grazie, I'm glad you liked it~" Luciano smiles and looks at Allen intently as if trying to read something in his eyes. "You know you seem familiar like someone I've met and known for a long time." He says.

Allen thinks really hard at Luciano's words and then gives up, some of his memories were locked away in the back of his mind so even if he did meet him in the past Allen would never be able to remember anyway. "I do?" Allen responded.

"Si, you do… I may be mistaken though." Luciano says then thinks for a minute then sighs. "I guess it really doesn't matter though."

Smiling at Luciano, Allen says. "I'm sorry if I did meet you before and I can't remember, I've been having memory problems a lot after an accident I was in two years ago."

"Don't worry about it Allen, and if you don't mind me asking what sort of accident were you in?" Luciano asks a hint of concern in his eyes.

"It wasn't anything too serious, I was just beat up a lot by my siblings and one day they took it to far and threw me into a shark tank at the aquarium, but then after that there were other things they did to me to, like set me on fire, pushing me into a lion's exhibit at the zoo, running me over with their new cars, oh and I shouldn't forget their most favorite way of trying to kill me they say words like I'm useless and not wanted, that I was a mistake that I should've never been born, even just saying that hurts a lot… I-I just don't understand why they hate me so much. To answer your question though it wasn't an accident it wasn't an accident per say it was more like a series of them and I'm lucky to be alive." After explaining things Allen almost started to cry at the memories of how his family treats him.

Luciano couldn't help but feel angry and shocked at Allen's explanation. "I'm so sorry you went through that." Luciano says and puts his hand over Allen's in an attempt to comfort him.

He smiles showing him his comfort worked. "Thank you for cheering me up a little, I really needed something to make me smile. No one really ever showed me compassion before so just a simple touch of your hand really makes me happy and warm." While he was talking to Luciano, Allen just kept looking in his eyes as if almost trying to read him, wanting to know more about him, when he was aware of himself doing this he immediately looked away from him and started blushing bright red.

Luciano giggles a bit and moves Allen's head back to look at him. "You know you're kinda cute~" Luciano says in a flirty tone.

"T-Thank you." As Allen replied his face got dark red after noticing how close they are to each other and hearing the tone of Luciano's voice.

Luciano leans over and kisses Allen on the cheek. "What do you say about me and you going out to grab a late dinner?" Luciano asks a hopeful look in his eyes.

Blushing brightly from the kiss placed on his cheek, Allen answers the question while stuttering his sentence a bit. "S-Sure I'd love to get some dinner with you." A smile spreads across Allen's face.

"Great let me go change then we can go~!" Luciano says then gets out of his chair and heads over to the changing room to get changed out of his costume.


End file.
